


Awake

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dead Major Characters--Canon, Drabble, F/M, Major Character Undeath--Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After death, Catelyn sees Ned again, and she can hardly believe that it is not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

It begins like her dreams, and it cannot, she first thinks, be real.  He holds her close, kissing her, soothing away her tears, stroking her hair.  “You can rest now.  You’ve been so strong, love.  It was none of it your fault.”  But it does not end all too soon, and when she asks him if they are really together now, he assures her that they are and always will be.

And then she wakes hard, the air rushing into her lungs like a slap.  The dream becomes a nightmare.  She would scream if her throat could make the sound.


End file.
